


Starlight - Reddie

by Reddie_tozibrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_tozibrak/pseuds/Reddie_tozibrak
Summary: Eddie is an alien, who just landed on earth from his home planet, Zlin. Not knowing anything about the place he landed in, he starts copying the locals so he can fit in.





	Starlight - Reddie

Eddie pressed his hands to the fogged up windows of his space shuttle, frowning as the large, green and blue planet came into view. His planet was called Zlin, but he and a few others were sent to Earth, because they looked like humans, the main species that inhabit earth.

Eddie's stomach swirled and fluttered with fear and excitement. He didn't know how to feel. Partly, it was because he was conflicted. He didn't know if he would fit in. He has freckles slashed across his cheeks, shaped like tiny stars. They weren't noticeable from a distance, but he had no clue how close humans stood from each other. Mainly, it was because he simply didn't understand emotions. He is a mutant. Well, that is what he is called. His powers are weak, almost non-existent compared to his family. He was disowned as a child, because they found no use for him. He has feelings, like the beings from this planet, like the other Zlinians in the space shuttle. He didn't understand these feelings, as he was never taught what the were or how he could control them.

As Eddie admired the rippling water, he could feel his head starting to ache. His only powers are telekinesis, and the ability to do some spells. They are all common, yet he had to train for years to learn them. The constant strain on his head made it ache terribly.

The space shuttle gently pressed against the foreign ground of Earth. Eddie rubbed his forehead and walked to the exit. The other mutants hesitantly looked outside, wary of the weird substance, known as dirt, that was surrounding the shuttle. Eddie had been studying Earth for years. It started when he figured out he was different. He learned a few languages, English, Spanish and Irish. They seemed strange compared to Zili, the language that the whole planet spoke back home.

Eddie didn't quite understand why there were so many languages, but he learned them anyway. English was his strongest language, because that's what most of the books were written in, other than Zili.

Eddie hopped out if the shuttle, surprising the mutants surrounding him. He looked back and shrugged. The dirt felt weird on his bare feet. His skin looked tan in the beating sun. He slowly ventured towards two mountains, leading to a place known as Derry, Maine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions, constructive criticism and cute, random comments!


End file.
